User talk:Sky.enix
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Forgotten Testament Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley P.S. if anyone whines on my page, your a dead man, Kevin. Tobilas Dawnseeker 15:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :3 LOL, silly boy... i feel like whining right now on your page! >:D Sky.enix 15:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- LOL u Ded. U SO DED. SUICIED. :3 Picture the Microsoft Sam voice saying that. But yeah, why'd you remove the FT Series page? Should I just edit the Main Series tabs so that it redirects to the Catagory for FT Series? Tobilas Dawnseeker 21:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Good things come to those who hunt for 'em, eh? Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A slacker! >:O Just kiddin' bud. Actually, I have a small gift for ya. You remember how you gave me a Template ages ago to work upon for FT IV? Well. I'd kindly like to repay the favor. See, I was poking around the Luminous Arc Website... and I saw the Template at the bottom, for the Character Chart. Y'know, who's under what faction... So I decided. "Hey, why don't I borrow that concept for Forgotten Testament?" Template: Forgotten Testament IV Character Chart By all means, if you feel this will help out FT XVI or XIII in any way, shape or form (Such as replacing #Title with the World Name, and Main Protagonist Character with Nadia) then please. I implore you to use it. Actually, I think, between us, we're some of the few people actually willing to get into the technical details of this site, just to better it. Or maybe it's just you, and I'm along for the ride. Or maybe I just want to hit random flashing buttons. :3 Tobilas Dawnseeker 07:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. And Kev? I know you don't hear it enough, but thanks for making the Wikia. Seriously, we'd still be way too disorganized without you creating the wikia. P.S.S. I'm sorry I edited the template already. I'm not really up for creating a new page, removing all of the Luminous Arc 2 information, re-writing Character for a long time. If you don't reply to this by the time I wake up (Hoping 8 hours from now, i'll be back (07:23 according to the wikia)) i'll create a template page based on that, but with Character and more geared towards XIII. *yawwwns*...will u keep it down?! im tryin to slee... Ohhhhhh... i see, i see... a naviagation teplete for each pages! awesooooooome. :DDDD that way it'll be easy for eveyone here to naviagate each pages. cooool. I apologize for not being so active in the group, here, and there *scratches head*... bah, anyway, I'm a gratitude person(LOL,im Shaymin the gratitude pokemon, jk) so, THANK YOU, lolzz I was thinking that the infobox template really helps you coz that thing was a very simple (stolen) code to use.XD but at least the LA wiki agreed that u could borrow it(an eternal borrowing). Also, i think the two of us are the only one who's really into this site, I dont think you just go along with the ride, you really DO something good not only in ths site, but also in the group.(a lot). You really have my respect! XD - ...and...and... thank you lol, you know how much the word "Thanks" means to me bud.. >:'p oopz, I missed the duration of time u gave me(i think?).anyway, you've done a lot, you dont hafta do it for XIII, im really late but I can manage to keep p, ut if you really insist then go for it! XDD and thanks again! Sky.enix 14:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S.S.S. I think I broke the Layout page. It only lists my custom layout I need for IV, and the Blank Page layout... >.< Sorry. Tobilas Dawnseeker 08:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ooooooo? it's okay, it's okay. there's always a way around this! :pSky.enix 14:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, "borrow". Let's go with that. : D Woo! But yeah, I'd be more than willing to lend a hand, creating a template like that for XIII. All I need is a list of the world names, when each world is, and which character stars in them. By the way, should we just make the XIII crossover information on the character's page? (Like for Raven, we'd create a new section "Forgotten Testament XIII - Raven's appearence" and then describe what she does.) Tobilas Dawnseeker 16:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : oooooo. really? than okay, if u'll do that for free, then why not? well, I can create a logo for your series even if you dont do it. world's name, characters and some elements for XIII is not up yet, Im still thinking a deep arc for each character like their past, history of worlds, legends, etc. and still not finished. XD. : and yes, sure, i think it'd be good to put the "Appearances" or "Other Appearances" section on the page if it appears on XIII.Sky.enix 17:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright. In that case, I shall begin work on that template. I can just do one based off what we have so far... Are Nadia and Lee's pages up? And 2 other questions; 1. What world is Kevin P.'s suggestion? 2. What world is my suggestion? Tobilas Dawnseeker 02:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : hmmm..there are few pages within XIII or XVI, Nadia and Lee's pages are not yet made. Kevin P.'s world name...he havent named that world so its up to me to name it but i still dont know what to call it XD...uhhh, what else, your world? hmmm, thats up to you what to call it, but for now, let's make a proxy names for each worlds then rename them later...or u can postpone the template XDSky.enix 09:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Hahahah. I really don't mind either way. But I'm guessing you do want me to postpone it, until everything is a bit clearer. I called my world Cro'Asthes, just because the temple is named Cro'Asthes. : Tobilas Dawnseeker 17:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC)